


The Lucky Ones

by GerardSaintLaurent



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Las Vegas, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Mikey Way is a Little Shit, Mikey is h word, My Chemical Romance References, Party, Ray Toro - Freeform, Ray Toro is a Sweetheart, Recreational Drug Use, Slut Mikey Way, Smut, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardSaintLaurent/pseuds/GerardSaintLaurent
Summary: Ray Toro and his long time best friend Mikey Way explore and push their friendship boundaries. After college the pair spends a lot of time together in their band and stuck in a tiny tour bus
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 6





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I’m still working on Acapella lovers, but this story came up while talking with ventricletastetest.

Mikey Way, Ray Toro, Gerard Way, and Frank Iero finish their big show in California. After a long night they get on their tour bus together. Next stop is Nevada and the group is excited for their next show. They have a few days so the next few days will be spent sightseeing, song writing, and bonding. 

“I’m kinda hungry, craft services was kinda shit tonight”, Gerard says to the group.  
Frank nods his head in agreement, “Yeah I feel like I need to eat something. Can we find somewhere close?” Frank asks their bus driver, Stephen McCracken.  
“Yeah there’s a diner down the road”, Stephen replies.  
“You two down for food?” Gerard asks Mikey and Ray.  
Mikey perks up and nods his head, while Ray is already asleep sitting up. Mikey nudges him in the side and Ray perks up.  
“What’s happening?” Ray asks, waking up.  
“We’re getting food, you hungry?”, Frank chimes in.  
“Yeah, I could eat”, Ray responds, rubbing his eyes. 

The bus pulls into the empty diner parking lot and the group gets out. Ray, the more responsible of the group, goes up to the host stand and requests a table of five.  
They are seated by an older waitress named Donna and she hands them each a menu.  
“Anything to drink boys?”, Donna says through her raspy voice.  
“Coffee for me please”, Ray says.  
“Same for me”, They all say in unison. Donna nods and walks away.  
She returns to the table with the coffees, takes their order, and ray excuses himself to the bathroom. He makes his way to the urinal and as he finishes, Mikey walks in.  
“How’d you think tonight went?” Mikey says pulling up to the urinal next to Ray.  
“Pretty good actually!”, Ray says zipping his pants and going to the sink. “You sounded really good tonight.”  
“Thanks, you too. The energy was amazing!” Mikey says joining Ray at the sink.  
“I’m looking forward to tomorrow’s trip to Vegas”, Ray says, looking at Mikey through the mirror.  
“Ugh I know, I’m going to party so fucking hard”, Mikey says, drying off his hands.  
“What’s your first stop?” Ray asks.  
“Well Gerard and Frank have some couple shit planned, so it looks like I’m on my own. What do you have planned?” Mikey replies.  
“Nothing really, wanna hit the slots, see what parties we can get into?”, Ray says, raising an eyebrow.  
“I like how you think”, Mikey grins, “What do you say we order a drink with dinner?”  
“It’s hard to say we’re having dinner being that it’s 2am, and I ordered pancakes, but, yes always”, he laughs.  
The pair high-five and leaves the bathroom. They join back at the table to find Stephen eating, and Gerard and Frank deep in conversation. The band dynamic has been this way ever since Gerard and Frank finally got together. Ray spots the waitress and calls her over.  
“Hey Donna, can we do two beers please?”, He asks with a charming smile.  
“Sure darling”, She says with a wink.  
After they finished their meals and three more rounds of beer later, the group got the check and left the diner heading back to the tour bus. Gerard and Frank get into bed together and pull the curtain closed. Ray and Mikey sit in the general kitchen area of the bus.  
“Another beer?”, Mikey asks, opening the fridge.  
“Eh why not?”, Ray says, accepting a bottle from Mikey. He opens the bottle on the edge of the table and they clink bottles.  
“I could never do that trick”, Mikey pouts, using his keychain bottle opener.  
“It’s easy, all about the angle”, He says with a wink.  
“Let’s finish this round so you can show me”, Mikey says, chugging half his bottle. Mikey has always been the life of the party. Even in college, he was the one doing lines in the bathroom and doing keg stands.  
“You in Vegas this weekend is going to be trouble”, Ray laughs, trying to keep up the pace.  
“Yeah you ready to keep up with me Ray?”, Mikey says grabbing two more beers preemptively.  
“I’ll sure try Mikey, for tonight though this is definitely going to be my last”, Ray says finishing his current beer.  
“Lame”, Mikey rolls his eyes.  
“Says the guy who can’t open a bottle on his own.” he says, grabbing a bottle. He leans the cap on the edge of the table and hits it with his fist. He winks and takes a sip. “Your turn.”  
Mikey grabs his bottle and tries to mimic Ray’s moves. The first hit he drops the bottle on the ground and it rolls towards Ray, cap still on. They both laugh and Ray passes the bottle back to Mikey.  
“Gotta try harder than that!”, Ray says.  
Mikey tries the trick two more times before he gets it. The cap clinks against the table and the bottle begins to foam over. Ray gives a sarcastic clap and clinks his bottle against Mikeys.  
“Not that hard now, is it?” Ray says with a grin.  
“I’m used to drinks being served to me!”, Mikey says tauntingly.  
“Okay your highness!”, Ray says rolling his eyes. “We all didn’t grow up with servants, and men falling at our feet!”  
“I didn’t have servants! And you got around in college too!” Mikey says, raising his voice.  
“Chill Mikey I’m just kidding, I’m cutting you off after this”, Ray says holding his hands up in defense. “Also I didn’t get around in college, you were the one doing lines with random guys in the bathrooms”, Ray adds with raised brows.  
“I mean… yeah you’re right. Well, buckle up for this weekend Ray. We got two days before the show to let loose”, Mikey says finishing off his beer.  
“I don’t know about all that!”, Ray says.  
“Come on Ray! We never get down time like this on tour. I remember how fun you used to be in college!”, Mikey exclaims, grabbing the empty bottle cap and flipping it in the air.  
“I’m still fun!” Ray responds.  
“Not as much fun as you used to be”, Mikey says crossing his legs.  
Ray sighs and runs his fingers through his curls. “Well we're not in college anymore and the tour is taxing on me”, Ray says leaning back in his seat. “Things are different, look at your brother and Frank, they’re basically settled down!”, Ray says.  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t live a little,” Mikey says.  
“We’re touring musicians Mikey, sorry I don’t live like I’m in the 80s!” Ray says, rolling his eyes.  
“Probably for the best, but you need to relax this weekend. Let loose and have fun”, Mikey says, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
“Fine”, Ray sighs, rolling his eyes, “Nothing too crazy though.”  
“Like what? No random guys?”, Mikey grins.  
“Oh god we're sharing a room this weekend!” Ray says getting up, gathering the empty bottles and tossing them into the recycling.  
“Three’s company!” Mikey shrugs.  
“Goodnight Mikey!” Ray says, turning away, opening the bathroom door.  
“Don’t miss me too much!”, Mikey laughs.  
Ray gets into the small tour bus shower and washes the night off of him. He brushes his teeth and emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, finding Mikey still in the kitchen area.  
“You’re still up?” Ray asks, tying his hair up.  
“Yeah, I’m booking some events for the weekend”, Mikey says looking up from his laptop.  
“Oh?” Ray asks, hovering over him.  
“Just some shows, and I got us on the list for some parties. You’ll find out once we get there”, Mikey closes his laptop. “You better get to bed old man, gotta be rested for tomorrow”, Mikey says, elbowing Ray in his torso. He gets up and heads into the bathroom.  
Ray goes to his closet and pulls on a pair of sweats. He climbs into his bed and closes the curtain mostly. As he lays there he notices Mikey getting out of the shower and heads to his bunk, which is across from Ray’s. He watches him as he changes into his pajamas and crawls into his bed. Ray closes his curtain over completely and rolls over to fall asleep.


End file.
